Lily y Las Cosas Simples
by Lector-Z
Summary: Fanfic de Loud House. La pequeña Lily siempre deseó tener a Bun-Bun, el conejo de peluche de su hermano Lincoln. Luego de por fin tenerlo en sus manos, sin que su hermano se diera cuenta, le es arrebatado. Ahora debe buscar la manera de recuperarlo y devolvérselo a Lincoln, sea como sus capacidades se lo permitan.
1. Tarde de lamentos

**Considero a Loud House una serie de premisa sencilla, pero con mucho potencial. La cantidad de personajes distinguibles hace que se puedan sacar historias de lo que sea y de cualquier parte. Por ello ha logrado el éxito que le acompaña.  
**

 **En esta ocasión, pensé en una especie de** **«cuento** **» relacionado a la serie, protagonizado por la más pequeña de la singular familia. No pienso extenderme mucho, tan solo un par de capítulos. Además, no incluí nada de dialogo, tomando en cuenta que un bebé de su edad no diría muchas palabras para una conversación.  
**

 **Como siempre digo, espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

Había una vez, una pequeña bebé de año medio, llamada Lily. Era la más pequeña en una enorme familia de 11 hermanos y sus padres, sin contar las diversas mascotas de la casa, que hacían de su hogar un lugar caótico y estrecho. A pesar de todo, Lily se sentía a gusto en esa casa de locos, porque su habitación era una de las pocas en las que la esquiva tranquilidad se mantenía, excepto cuando su hermana inteligente, Lisa, hacía sus extraños y devastadores experimentos. Todos en la casa estaban conscientes de los cuidados que un bebé debía tener, por lo que siempre dedicaron tiempo para la pequeña y hacer de sus hábitos placenteros, como comer, dormir y jugar, por decir algunos.

Lily siempre fue consentida en todo y por todos, pero, por más que lo deseara, había un juguete muy llamativo en la casa, uno que jamás pudo siquiera tocar. Desde el primer momento que lo vio en la habitación de su único hermano, Lincoln, quería tenerlo al igual que con todo lo que pedía: era el conejo Bun-Bun, un peluche con camisita púrpura, el cuál Lincoln cuidaba celosamente.

Más de una vez, Lily quiso tomar a Bun-Bun y jugar con él, pero Lincoln siempre lo alejaba de sus manitos y lo dejaba en una parte donde no lo podía alcanzar, mientras le pasaba otro de sus juguetes. A veces se tranquilizaba con ello; otras veces, quería tener únicamente al conejo de peluche y hacía berrinches para tenerlo, sin éxito.

Un buen día, Lily se encontraba jugando tranquilamente en su habitación, mientras su hermana Lisa estaba concentrada estudiando, cuando escuchó unos pasos agitados desde el pasillo. Era Lincoln, quien parecía emocionado por algo. Al correr, dejó abierta la puerta de su cuarto, en donde Lily, invadida por la curiosidad, aprovechó de entrar una vez que su hermano bajó por las escaleras y sin que Lisa se diera cuenta.

Cuando entró, muchos de los juguetes de Lincoln estaban en el suelo, era un completo desorden. Lily estaba llena de felicidad tomándolos y jugando con ellos, y fue ahí cuando recordó a Bun-Bun. Hizo un esfuerzo por mirar sobre la cama y lo encontró, bastante alejado para ella, pero luego de un instante, tuvo la gran idea de tomar la sábana bajo el peluche y arrastrarlo a ella. Luego de un gran esfuerzo, logró que el conejo cayera de la cama.

Ahí estaba: después de tanto tiempo, por fin tuvo en sus manitos al conejo Bun-Bun. Lo abrazó, era tan suave como su mantita favorita, ahora sabía por qué a su hermano le gustaba tanto. Comenzó a cuidarlo como si fuera su bebé y se lo llevó a su cuarto, no sin antes casi ser descubierta por Lincoln, quien iba acompañado de su amigo Clyde. La pequeña pudo entrar justo en el momento que los chicos pasaron y entraron a la habitación donde tomó al conejo de peluche.

Estuvo mucho tiempo jugando con Bun-Bun y otros de sus juguetes, mientras Lisa seguía estudiando, sin haberse dado cuenta de las travesuras de su pequeña hermana. Cuando terminó de jugar, los dejó en el suelo, no sin antes darle un tierno besito al conejo de Lincoln, para molestar a Lisa y así ésta le prestara algo de atención. Pero repentinamente, se escucharon unos lamentos en el pasillo, que provenían del cuarto de su hermano.

Luego de que Clyde se fuera, Lincoln ordenó su habitación y se dio cuenta que su conejo favorito no estaba. Lo buscó durante mucho tiempo, en cada rincón de su cuarto y varias veces. Lily se estaba arrepintiendo por lo que hizo, pero estaba temerosa por devolverle a Bun-Bun: sentía miedo que Lincoln se enojara con ella y ya no la quisiera más. Pero no soportó ver cómo se estaba poniendo cada vez más triste, así que decidió ir a buscar finalmente al peluche y entregarlo en sus manos, aunque tuviese que recibir un enorme castigo, como ella creía.

Tomó a Bun-Bun y salió de su habitación. Pero para su mala suerte, se encontró con Charles, el perro blanco de manchas negras, quién miró maliciosamente al conejo en las manos de la pequeña de la familia. Al igual que Lily, el perro sentía un fuerte impulso por apoderarse de aquel juguete, porque cada vez que intentaba agarrarlo con su hocico, su dueño Lincoln se lo arrebataba y hasta le prohibía acercarse a éste. Mientras más le negaba a tomarlo, más deseaba a ese conejo de peluche.

Por ello, Charles vio la oportunidad perfecta de tomarlo y enterrarlo en su lugar favorito del patio, junto a su comida favorita. Éste le quitó rápidamente a Bun-Bun de las manos de la pequeña Lily y huyó por las escaleras, mientras la pequeña, sorprendida, no podía hacer otra cosa más que mirar con frustración y al borde de las lágrimas. Cuando comenzó a llorar, tanto Lincoln como Lisa la miraron y acudieron de inmediato a consentirla. Lincoln la tomó en sus brazos y Lily lo abrazó con mucha fuerza, tenía muchas ganas de aprender a decir, más que nunca: «Lo siento, hermanito».

* * *

En la hora de la cena, Lily, ya más tranquila, disfrutaba de las cucharadas de comida que le daba su hermana mayor, Lori, pero tuvo que fijar su mirada hacia Lincoln, sentado en el sillón, para volver a entristecerse. Éste se mostraba decaído por haber perdido a Bun-Bun, e incluso, estaba llevando lentamente sus rodillas a su pecho para agachar su cabeza y encerrarse en aquel caparazón imaginario de amargura. La afligida bebé dejó de comer, por lo que su hermana Lori se preocupó de su repentino cambio de humor. Hizo a un lado la comida y tomó a Lily en sus brazos, le dio unas palmadas en su pequeña espalda y soltó un diminuto eructo, para luego reírse con su gesto. Su hermano Lincoln, luego de levantar su cabeza por el jocoso sonido, también le mostró una leve sonrisa, lo que hizo reír aún más a Lily. Cuando dejó de reír, fijó su mirada en Charles, quien iba huyendo con el conejo Bun-Bun en su hocico. Lily comenzó a agitarse violentamente, Lori supuso que quería estar en el suelo, así que la dejó sobre la alfombra y fue a buscar unos juguetes. Lily tenía una oportunidad para recuperar el conejo de su hermano.

Lentamente comenzó a pararse, intentó dirigirse a la puerta, pero su hermana bonita, Leni, la vio y se hincó frente a ella, quería divertirse un rato con su pequeña hermana Por su edad, Lily tendía a distraerse con facilidad, así que se divirtió un rato, hasta que apareció su hermana graciosa Luan y le mostró una araña a Leni, ésta última se espantó y de un sobresalto, huyó de la casa. Lily se reía porque sabía que era una araña de mentira.

Es ese momento, Lily pudo distinguir a Charles en el oscuro patio de la noche, aun sosteniendo a Bun-Bun. Se decidió a salir por la puerta abierta por Leni, mientras su hermana Luan se reía a carcajadas, luego de pronunciar una frase graciosa que no entendió. Temía que en esas circunstancias apareciese su hermana tenebrosa Lucy y la asustara con esas palabras tan tristes que siempre dice, así que caminó con precaución a la puerta de salida. Para su sorpresa, Charles se asustó con algo cercano a él y se dirigía justo donde estaba parada: quien lo asustó no era Lucy, sino su hermana Lana, la gemela juguetona, quien estaba escarbando la tierra del jardín como un perro. Lily trató de detener a Charles y tomar a Bun-Bun, pero sus movimientos eran torpes y apenas logró tocarlo antes que pasara rápidamente a su lado y la hiciera caer sentada por el impulso. Lily se volvió a parar como pudo, estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que sea por recuperar a Bun-Bun y entregárselo a Lincoln.

* * *

En la sala de estar, Lily caminaba lo más rápido que le permitían sus diminutos pies, cuando se cruza su hermana Lola, la gemela señorita, en su auto rosado de juguete. Esta se bajó y la tomó para entretenerla, pero Lily solo quería atrapar a Charles y se mantuvo enojada estirando los brazos hacia donde quería ir. Para su suerte, Lola vio al can y adivinó lo que quería, así que la subió al auto, le puso un casco rosado que le quedaba muy grande y le abrochó su cinturón. La emoción de Lola la hizo acelerar el vehículo a su máxima velocidad (que no era realmente considerable) y avanzar hacia Charles. Pero el perro escurridizo fue advertido por Walt, el ave de la casa, quien soltó un sonoro trinado para que viera de reojo a quienes lo perseguían. Charles comenzó a huir, mientras Lola apuntaba con su dedo a Walt, por su traición. El ave solo agachó la cabeza por la vergüenza.

Luego de iniciada la persecución dentro de la casa, lograron quedar a un costado del perro, en donde Lily intentó arrebatarle a Bun-Bun de su hocico, sin lograrlo debido a sus bracitos cortos. Entonces, Charles saltó sobre un balón de Rugby en medio del aire (lanzado por la hermana deportista, Lynn) y se impulsó, mientras el balón caía hacia las perseguidoras. El objeto rebotó en el parachoques y volvió con rapidez a las manos de Lynn, quién luego se detuvo a ver, extrañada, qué estaba ocurriendo.

La distracción del balón hizo que Lola perdiera el control y fuera directo a Geo, el hámster que permanecía dentro de una bola de juego. Esté observaba temeroso y paralizado el auto que lo iba a chocar, pero fue salvado por los sillones de la sala de estar, en donde el auto quedó atrapado. Geo se alivió y se desmalló.

Lola tardaría minutos valiosos en sacar su vehículo de ahí así que salió y tomó a Lily en sus brazos para continuar la persecución. Vieron a Charles bajar al sótano y decidieron ir también, pero Lynn se interpuso entre ellas para saber que ocurría, quitándole a Lily de las manos de Lola. Lana, con el lagarto Izzy en su cabeza, se acercó a Lynn, sin saber que pasaba. Fue ahí cuando Lola les explicó el asunto, enfatizando el hecho de quitarle lo que el perro de la casa tenía en su hocico y dárselo a Lily (pero solo la pequeña bebé sabía que se trataba del peluche de Lincoln). Cuando Lynn y Lana vieron los pucheritos de su hermana menor, se compadecieron y se unieron a Lola para bajar al sótano.


	2. Noche de regocijo

**Aquí está la conclusión de la historia de Lily.** **No esperaba subir tan rapido este capítulo, En general, no dispongo de mucho tiempo para crear y corregir historias. Espero en un futuro seguir creando fanfics de Loud House, tengo algunas ideas en mente y espero llevarlas a cabo.**

 **Me siento muy agradecido de los comentarios que han dejado. Como principiante, creo que es una buena forma de tomar referencias y saber en qué debo mejorar.**

 **Sin más que decir, que lo disfruten.**

 **EDIT - Una vez más, agradezco a quienes comentaron y leyeron esta historia. La verdad, jamás esperé la recepción que ha tenido hasta ahora.  
**

* * *

Las luces del sotano estaban encendidas, esto era porque la hermana musical, Luna, estaba sentada tocando su guitarra acústica a solas. Cuando esta última vio a sus hermanas bajando por las escaleras, solo les sonrió y apuntó hacia la lavadora, las demás miraron y vieron a Charles escondido a un costado. Todas rodearon al perro, confiadas de que no podría escapar de su estrecho escondite. Pero, inesperadamente, movió su cabeza con fuerza y lanzó lo que tenía en su hocico. De la nada, apareció Cliff, el gato negro de la casa, quien esperó sigilosamente detrás de Lily y las demás, con la intención de cooperar con su compañero canino. El gato huyó y el perro salió de su escondite, para intentar llegar a las escaleras y escapar. Cuando se inició la nueva persecución, Luna quiso alegrar la ocasión, tocando una suerte de música Country.

Cliff estaba en una viga del techo, Lynn pidió a Lola que tomara a su hermanita Lily, y así alcanzar al gato. Saltó y se afirmó en la misma viga, pero Cliff saltó a la siguiente y lanzó el juguete hacia Charles, quien era perseguido por Lola y Lily. Corrieron en círculos, rodeando a Luna, quien seguía sentada tocando su guitarra. Charles las confundió pasando debajo de la silla y lanzó a Bun-Bun hacia la lavadora, en donde estaba Cliff. Esté lo tomó y lo lanzó a Charles rápidamente cuando vio venir a Lana, y el perro se escondió detrás del caldero descompuesto de la casa. Charles tenía 2 posibles salidas, pero en una, estaba esperando Lynn y la otra, estaban Lola y Lily. Sin embargo, el perro se las ingenió para encontrar una tercera salida, subiendo apoyado entre el caldero y el muro, y logrando escapar por encima, sorprendiendo a las hermanas que lo esperaban en los costados.

Luego de bajar, Charles lanzó al juguete a Cliff, pero no se percató que el gato fue atrapado por Lana, quedando sostenido de las patas como un toro enlazado. Lana saltó a recibir el peluche, pero no lograría alcanzarlo. Así que Izzy se posicionó con rapidez en la mano de su dueña y saltó para agarrarlo, luego volvió a caer con seguridad en la palma de Lana. Al caer ambos en las piernas de Luna (quién sonreía de la hazaña mientras aún tocaba), Lana levantó su mano con lo que atrapó, en señal de victoria. Sin embargo, Luna detuvo abruptamente la música cuando vio lo que su hermana tenía en sus manos: las 2 quedaron atónitas al ver que se trataba del juguete favorito de Lincoln, babeado y roto. Inesperadamente, Charles saltó y se lo quitó a Lana de las manos (o mejor dicho, a Izzy de las patas), escapando por las escaleras. Ésta se levanto y salió a perseguirlo, también Lynn, Lola y Lily, ante la mirada pasmada de Luna, la cual volvió en razón y subió para dar aviso a su hermano Lincoln.

* * *

Al subir todas, Papá y Mamá estaban parados en la puerta, esperándolas para darles un regaño por el escandalo en el sótano, pero especialmente a Lola, por el auto de juguete incrustado en los sillones. Las hermanas quedaron de frente para escucharlos, sin nada más que hacer sino recibir el regaño. Lola dejó en el suelo a Lily, en tanto, los demás hermanos se reunieron para ver lo que pasaba.

Fue ahí cuando Lily vio a Charles, andando a paso lento, bastante cansado para seguir. La bebé se acercó como pudo a él, sin que los demás se dieran cuenta, en un último esfuerzo para quitarle a Bun-Bun de una vez. Con sus manitos, tomó al peluche, pero el perro oponía resistencia. Si bien, éste último seguía teniendo más fuerza, Lily mostró su gran voluntad de devolver el peluche a su hermano y no lo soltaría hasta quitárselo.

El ruido que hacían los 2 llamó la atención de todo el grupo familiar, sobre todo Lincoln, quien reconoció rápidamente a su conejo perdido y fue el primero en acercarse a ellos, ante las miradas de preocupación de Lana y Luna. Cuando Lily finalmente saca el peluche del hocico de Charles, el impulso la hace sentarse en los pies de su hermano Lincoln, quién se veía enfadado por la forma en como lo trataban. Cuando Lily se levantó y le mostró a Bun-Bun (aún más roto y babeado por el forcejeo), Lincoln se enfadó aún más. Le quitó el juguete en forma tenue, pero severa, luego los miró a ambos con expresión furiosa y se retiró a su habitación sin decir una sola palabra, mientras toda su familia lo miraba sin saber que expresar. Charles agachó su cabeza porque se había dado cuenta que hizo algo malo y Lily se puso a llorar, siendo consentida por sus padres.

* * *

Antes de la hora de dormir, Lily aún se sentía mal por la mirada enfadada que Lincoln le hizo. Con la puerta de su habitación abierta, la pequeña bebé volvió a salir cuando vio a su hermana Lisa estudiar, pero ahora, esta última estaba atenta a los pasos de su hermana menor, tan solo fingió para ver qué haría Lily y evitar que se metiera en más problemas.

Lily se paró en frente de la habitación de su hermano con mirada triste, esperaba verlo de nuevo y buscar la forma para que la volviese a querer de nuevo. Al rato, se le acerca Charles, igualmente arrepentido por lo que hizo. Tenía la cabeza gacha, no quería que ni Lincoln ni Lily lo castigasen por siempre. La pequeña lo abrazó rodeando su cabeza con sus manitos, porque comprendía su situación: ambos querían que los demás los entendieran, ambos querían decir «Lo siento». Charles agradeció el gesto con una lamida a la cara de la pequeña bebé, estaba contento que ya no estuviera enojada con él.

En ese instante, la puerta se abrió. Lincoln salió con mirada reflexiva y serena, pero se sorprendió al ver a Lily y Charles abrazados, esperándolo frente a su puerta. Estos últimos lo miraron y pusieron mirada de preocupación, no sabían cómo se comportaría con ellos luego de todo lo ocurrido. Pero se sintieron alegres cuando éste los abrazó a ambos un momento: Lincoln ya los había disculpado desde antes de salir, de hecho, él se lamentó de su propia reacción y había salido a buscarlos para pedirles que lo disculparan a él.

Éste los hizo entrar a su habitación y cuando los subió a la cama, vio como Lily y Charles miraron con sorpresa a Bun-Bun en perfecto estado, esto porque se dedicó a cocer y limpiar a su conejo favorito después de la cena. Por primera vez, quizo compartir a Bun-Bun con su hermanita, así que lo tomó y se lo acercó. Y aunque la pequeña estuvo reacia a tomarlo en un principio, finalmente aceptó y lo tomó con sus manos. Lily acarició a Charles y se pusieron a jugar, no sin antes recibir un gesto de advertencia de parte de Lincoln, el cuál fue obedecido por el par de traviesos. En tanto Lisa, ya más tranquila, volvió a sus estudios luego de ver que Lincoln cuidaría de ambos.

Esa noche fue una de las más felices para la pequeña Lily, quien se quedó dormida en la habitación de su hermano, junto a su perrito. Fue una de las aventuras más grandes que haya vivido en su corta vida y un momento de enseñanza que permanecería por mucho tiempo junto a ella. Eso era todo lo que ella necesitaba para su regocijo, porque al final del día, una mente inocente y un corazón puro son capaces de ver y apreciar las cosas simples de la vida.

EL FIN


End file.
